


Lust For Life

by thorkiship18



Series: Drabbles Upon Drabbles! [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester in Love, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester First Kiss, Dean is a Sweetheart, Drabble Collection, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Stanford, Sam is Sixteen Years Old, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: It keeps us alive...





	1. Chapter 1

It was inevitable, Sam supposes. Dad promised that they'd stay long enough for Sam to attend his high school dance, but once again, John Winchester has gone back on his word. All was not lost though. After putting a considerable amount of distance between them and Arizona, John left them in a motel to hunt after some other monster. Dean noticed Sam sulking, just as he always does.

And so, while Sam was out grabbing groceries, Dean surprised him by setting up their room into a sort of dance floor. Flashing lights and streamers and blown up balloons and everything. Sam almost dropped the groceries and cried on the spot as Dean stood there with a worried grin. Dean...that lovable bastard. Sam set the bags down, and grabbed his brother's hand, leading them in a slow dance.

Sam rested his head on Dean's shoulder as the music played. Nothing could compare to how he felt back then. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced. Dean held Sam's waist as they moved around. It wasn't as awkward as Sam imagined it would be. It didn't help his crush on Dean in the slightest either, but he pushed on.

"Is this...everything you were hoping for?" Dean asks, green eyes gazing into Sam's hazel stare.

Sam nodded, lips parted. He answers quietly. "Even better."

Sam stands on the tips of his toes, bravery winning the day. If Dean doesn't pull away, then he's got nothing to lose...and he definitely isn't pulling away. Taking that as a sign, Sam puts his all into it, tossing his inhibitions to wind. His lips press up against Dean's, and the older brother kisses back gently. And so it is realized between them that they both harbor the same feelings.

"I wanted that for a long time, Sammy."

"Me too, Dean."

"You and me against the world, right?"

Sam lays his head on his big brother's shoulder once again with a content smile.

"Right. I'm not going anywhere, De."


	2. Masters Of Our Own Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're the captains of our own souls...

It's been two years.

Everything was going great. Sam has been excelling in school, and his relationship with Dean has blossomed into something more, something bigger than petty puppy dog love. They genuinely love each other as if they've spent centuries together. Dean was Sam's first, and Dean was Sam's first guy. It was beautiful, literally the most magical thing since that night at the "dance".

However, all good things must come to an end. John's been oblivious to their relationship, but has been running them ragged for far too long, dragging them across the country and training them ass killing machines instead of raising them the right way. Sam has had enough. With this scholarship and one-way ticket to Stanford University, he can finally have the life he always deserved. There's just one small problem.

Dean.

They sit in silence in the parking lot of the bus station. Dean has both hands still on the steering wheel, blankly looking ahead. "You could change your mind right now, and I wouldn't judge you for it. I won't think any less of you."

"I have to go, Dean." Sam mumbles, watching as people like onto his designated bus. "I can't stay here. You can come with me. You can get a job, we'll get a place and be happy."

"Nah." Dean says. "The outside world doesn't have a place for me...but it can for you. It can for you, Sammy."

It hurts. It hurts Sam so much knowing that his brother thinks so lowly of himself. He's not a piece of trash just blowing from one end to another. He's a brilliant Hunter, strong and smarter than he knows. Dean's everything Sam wishes he was. Eventually though, they both exit the car. Dean pops open the trunk so Sam can grab his bags.

Dean leans on the hood of his car, folding his hands together. His mood can only be described as melancholic. It's clear that he's in despair over Sam leaving them behind. He really doesn't want to leave Dean, but...he can't force him to come with him if he doesn't want to.

This is it.

"This is it." Sam says aloud. "I'm gonna miss you, De. I'll call you once I get there. I promise."

"I know. See ya around, kid."

Sam nods. He holds his bags tighter as he walks towards his bus. However, as he gets halfway there, something takes over him. Sam stops in his tracks, and turns around. Dean's still here, looking at him. Sam takes off into a sprint, going back to Dean. He runs into his big brother's arms, grabbing his head for a soultearing kiss. Dean kisses him back passionately, putting his hands in his hair.

It's over too quickly for either of their liking. They pull back, lips glossy and plush and red. Sam hugs Dean again, crying. "I love you. I love you so much!"

"Me too, Sammy. Me too." Dean sniffles, but whatever tears he had must've been wiped away. "Go on. Get out of here. Be better than me. Get an education."

Sam slowly walks backwards towards the bus. "See ya...Jerk."

"Later...Bitch."

They smile weakly at each other before Sam grabs his bags, and joins the other people in the bus. After a while, the driver leaves the lot. Sam looks out the window in his side, seeing Dean still watching him. Sam puts his hand on the window.

They'll see each other again. One day.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. 


End file.
